fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/Italian
The Italian people represent a civilization in the initial release of Civilization VII. They are led by a general during the time of Italian unification and a major figure in this process, Giuseppe Garibaldi. Historical Information Italy is a descendant state of the Roman Empire, coming into existence centuries later. For many centuries, the Italian peninsula comprised of many small nations fighting for power, including states such as Venice and Genoa. In the mid-1800s, the Italian Kingdom was unified under one central government during the process of Italian Unification. Italy since then has grown to become a borderline global power. In the 20th century, Italy fought alongside the Allies in World War I, however it switched hands under a Fascist government. In World War II, Italy fought under the Axis Powers with a goal to expand its empire, under the dictator, Benito Mussolini. Italy was one of the first colonial empires to successfully conquer Ethiopia. Italy inevitably lost World War II, and its economy was heavily invested in by the United States. Today, Italy is one of the major nations of Western Europe, being one of the founders of the European Union. Strategy Ability The unique ability of the Italians is called Merchant Republics. When Italy gains a new trade route slot through any means, the fourth trade route slot will always open up a third slot. This repeats after every extra trade route slot is gained, meaning after Italy has five trade routes then it will take four more trade route slots opening up before the empire can gain an extra trade route slot. Italy was a region full of merchant republics throughout its history prior to Italian Unification. These republics included Venice and Genoa, which both existed upon the Mediterranean Sea for centuries during the Renaissance. Italy's geographic location being a long peninsula on the Mediterranean has historically made it an ideal spot for merchantry, until the New World was discovered and trade there became increasingly more important. Unique Unit The unique unit of the Italians is the Redshirt. Unique Tile Improvement The Italians have a unique tile improvement, the Villa. Villas replace the Seaside Resort tile improvement, requiring the Radio technology in order to be constructed. Unlike Seaside Resorts, Villas can be built on any tile with access to water, be it a river, lake, or ocean. It yields +4 Culture and exerts Cultural pressure equal to 25% of that of the Capital's City Center. A villa is a type of home in parts of Europe, particularly common in Italy. Villas are somewhat like resort homes, being beautiful in architecture while also being a massive home capable of housing many people. Villas originated in the Roman Empire, though in Italy their concept was revived during the Renaissance. Leader Giuseppe Garibaldi (1807 - 1882) is the leader of Italy. Leader Ability Garibaldi's unique ability is called Risorgimento. Traits *Preferred Religion: Catholicism *Preferred Government: Fascism *Disliked Government: Communism *Preferred Victory: Domination *Historical Era: Modern Era *Behavior: Imperialistic / Creative *Disliked Behavior: Expansive *Geographic Group: Western European Cities Capital City: Rome (Note that this is the same capital city as the Romans. If The Romans are in the game, even if Italy settles first, the capital city will be Genoa.) Tier One All of these city names will be randomly chosen when a city is founded after the capital has been founded. *Milan *Naples *Genoa *Venice *Turin *Florence *Bari *Palermo Tier Two All tier one cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Bologna *Catania *Brescia *Messina *Rimini *Modena *Pisa *Salerno Tier Three All tier two cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Pescara *Padua *Trieste *Taranto *Parma *Prato *Reggio *Perugia Category:Subpages Italian